Image of the Invisable
by Cold Toenails
Summary: Courtney gets invited to a party when her life takes a dark turn. Can anyone save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am starting another As Told By Ginger story again. Big wooptie fucking do. Ok do you know the standard disclaimer; I own nothing blah, blah, bleh. Oh yeah, as warning, this story contains the issues of human trafficking so if you don't like it or don't want to hear about it, then I suggest you hit the back button and run the fuck away right now. DO IT NOW! Those of you who chose to stay; I guess you can read it…. Yeah…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was like any normal Saturday after noon; Courtney was out for her afternoon jog. Just about a mile from her house she ran into a boy who. He had dark hair and dark eyes. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hello," Courtney said cheerfully. She stopped her jog to talk. Courtney rarely shot down a chance to talk to a cute boy. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Courtney Gripling."

"Shane Roberts."

"Shane Roberts," Courtney repeated in her head. "Now where have I heard that before?" She shook of her thought. "So what are you doing?"

"Just walking," Shane said with a shrug. "Hey, me and some of my buddies are having a party tonight and we need some more girls. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Courtney exclaimed. "Did that sound to eager?" she thought.

"Yeah sure. Where is it at?" she added trying to look cool. Shane told her where to meet him. "Sounds fun. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Courtney was too excited about her new plans that she forgot finishing her jog route. Instead, she called Winston to come pick her up so she wouldn't be all sweaty and so she could find the perfect outfit to wear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney stepped out of the car. Dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a lacey pink top, she walked to the front door of the mansion. From the outside loud music could be heard. "This is going to be awesome," Courtney told herself. She knocked on the door in hopes that someone would hear her. No one came. She tried again. This time Shane answered the door.

"Oh hey," he said. "Come on in."

Courtney took a step in. "Thanks for inviting me," she said. She was going to say more, but stopped. There was something odd about this party. She was the only one there minus Shane. "Where is everyone?"

"In the garage. It's this way." Courtney was lead down a long hallway till they stopped at a door. Shane held the door open for her. Again there was something odd about this party. Most of the girls were sitting on the floor. And they were crying. "What's going on?"

A tall man grabbed Courtney and drug her out further into the garage. "What are you doing? Let go!" she demanded. She tried to fight back, but it was all in vain.

"Just shut up bitch and do what we say," the man whispered roughly to her. Courtney looked at Shane with questioning and hurt eyes. He looked away. "Now all of you get in the cars." A few girls rebelled, but they were just pushed in. Courtney tired to fight her way back to Shane, but he just carried her back to one of the two cars.

"Shane!" Courtney cried. "What are you doing? What's going on?" Shane didn't answer as he threw her into the back seat with another girl.

"What's going on?" she asked the brunette.

The unknown girl looked back at her with hazel eyes. "Don't you know?"

"Isn't this a party?" Courtney asked confused.

"Is that what they told you?"

Now Courtney could sense that something was very wrong. "I need to get out!" She dove over other girls and tried to open the door. It was locked. One of the other men in the front seat turned around and pushed her back to her seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were taken to an old Victorian, grey stoned house. It was very large, almost as big as the Gripling mansion. As the girls were lead out, Courtney looked up at the roof of the house. "Stop gawking," the driver of her car ordered her. He stabbed her harshly in the back with a gun he was carrying.

"That hurt!" Courtney declared. He threatened her that he would do it again if she didn't shut up and do what she was told. Feeling offended, Courtney fallowed the other seven girls into the house.

Inside there was dark haired man waiting for them. He told them to tell him their names and then he assigned them to rooms. Courtney and the brown haired girl, whose name was Dakota, were taken upstairs to a tower room. Inside there were four iron beds. One was already occupied by another girl.

"You got some roomies now," one of their captors laughed loudly, wakening the sleeping form. A dark blond haired girl sat up in the bed. She appeared to be around ten years old. "I'll leave you girls to be acquainted."

"Hey, I'm Eden," a voice said. Courtney and Dakota looked over. The one that called herself Eden was sitting at a vanity applying a think layer of gold glitter. She turned to her new roommates.

"Where are we?" Courtney blurted out.

Eden gave her an odd look. Her expression turned to a sad one. "You don't know? Poor girl, I thought they would have told you by now. Well, I guess I'll be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what? When do we get to leave?"

"Who knows," Eden said. "I have been here for six months maybe."

"We can't leave? Then why are we here?"

Eden paused to find a way to explain this to the blond. "We are here for other people's… pleasure."

"What does that mean."

"It means that we are here because old guys want to fuck us and those other people know that they can make money off of it," a cold voice said. It came from the little girl, who was now out of bed. She was dressed in a short pink dress that looked like it needed to be washed. "Why do I always get stuck with the dense people? First Eden and now I have to live with Blondie."

"And that is Lumina," Eden said with a slight smirk. "She's not really a people person."

"As long as you talk as little as possible, you'll make the rest of our lives easier."

"Like I'm going to take orders from you!" Courtney exclaimed. "What are you? Like eleven?"

"Nine, actually," Lumina said with a scowl.

"You'll get used to her," Eden told the two new people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At dinner the next night, Lumina didn't say a word. But Courtney and Eden hit if off pretty well. "So where do you live?" Eden asked adjusting her purple newsboy cap.

"In Sheltered Shrubs with my family," Courtney answered. She scooped up some bad version of mashed potatoes and forced it into her mouth. She was starving and was willing to eat anything.

"I have no idea where that is. I'm from Detroit."

"That's really far away!"

Eden shrugged. "I've been moved around a few times."

"How long have you been here?" Dakota asked.

"Six or seven months," Eden said. "I don't really know."

"How long has she been here?" Courtney asked, referring to Lumina.

"I have no clue. She was here before I got here. I've been living in this house for around a month now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, Courtney was retrieved from her room and brought into the main hall. There was a tan haired man waiting in the there with a middle-aged male. "Is this the one you wanted?" the tan one asked. Nodding, the older one walked over to Courtney. Courtney didn't like the look she was getting from him. "Just remember the rules are that you have to use a condom and you only got two hours at the least. You can rough her up, but not too much. We need to keep her in a good state for everyone else."

"What?" Courtney asked. She remembered what Lumina and Eden had said the night before. Her eyes widened as the middle-aged man grabbed a hold of her wrists and took her to another room. Courtney kicked him in the shin and broke free for the door.

Just as she turned on the handle, she was yanked back by her hair. "You better be good," he growled, pulling her up close against his body. "You sure did cost a lot. But since it is your first time, it'll be worth it."

"Ewe! I'm not going to do that with you!" She spat on his face and tried to get free again. **Smack!** Courtney held the side of her face. A red handprint was imprinted on it.

"You better show me respect here. You are mine for the next two hours." He threw Courtney onto the king sized bed and climbed on top of her. "Now just relax, it'll be easier on you."

Mean while at the Gripling Residence 

"Where is my daughter?" Mrs. Gripling demanded an officer. It had been over twenty-four hours, and no one had seen nor heard from the young Gripling girl. The last person who had seen her was her personal driver and he was already being questioned.

"We don't know, Mrs.," he said. "She might just be at a friends house or out some where and forgot to call."

"But I already checked with her friends!" Mrs. Gripling wailed. "No one has seen her!"

"I'm sure your daughter is alright. This kind of stuff happens all the time. But if we find out anything, you'll be the first to know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok I'm going to stop there. I know, it short and it sucks. It's a horrible first chapter and I could do better maybe, but I blame school. It's sucking out all the creativity from me. So like it? Hate it? What do you think?**

**With love**

**CT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Five reviews! I guess that it's a pretty good start. If only everyone that read it would review. It would make the world a better place. But there are the heroes that actually review. So, claps for you all. I have no idea where this story is going, but oh well. Just bare with me…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In the activity room, Courtney, Dakota, Lumina, and Eden were sitting at their hard wooden table. Near by a TV was on and Dakota was listening intently to it.

"Ok, do exactly what I say, and maybe I can get this to work," Eden said to Courtney. She handed her a pack of cards. "Ok, shuffles these and take twelve out and the shuffle them too. While you do that I will write my predictions of what the cards will be on some paper" Eden took out pocket notebook and with her back to Courtney, she scribbled down something. "Done yet?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, now take any four cards from the selected twelve and lay them in a row face up on the table. Put the remaining eight cards with the rest of the pack."

"Ok." Courtney fallowed the instructions. "What's next?"

Eden finished up the rest of the steps. When she finished, she showed Courtney her predictions. "Are these right?"

Courtney gawked at the paper. "How did you know?"

With a smirk Eden said, "It's magic."

"Really?"

"No you imbecile. There is no such thing as magic," the cold voice of Lumina came. She sat across the table drawing a picture with a red crayon.

"Did I ask you?" Lumina replied with an eye roll. "What kid doesn't believe in magic always?"

"I am not a child," Lumina said blankly.

Courtney laughed. "Yeah you are. Look how short you are." Eden tried to hide her smile at Courtney's comment. Lumina was rather short for her age, but pointing that out wasn't going to help Courtney to get along better with her room mate.

Lumina glared at Courtney. "At least I am not the immature one."

"Are you calling me immature? Lumina rolled her eyes again and went back to scribbling red on her paper. "As if! You're the one being immature."

"Look who's auguring with a nine year old."

Courtney opened her mouth for a comeback when she was interrupted by Dakota. "Will you two stop fighting. I'm trying to watch the news." She paused as a new story came on. "Courtney! Look! You're on TV!" Eden and Courtney looked up. Sure enough, a picture of Courtney was on the screen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_It has been a week since the fifteen year old Courtney Gripling was reported missing. There has been no evidence of her or where she might be. It has been said that Courtney was dropped off by her personal driver to a party. That was the last time she was seen."_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Courtney's jaw dropped. During the past week she had been focusing on her own pain that she completely forgot about her family. She didn't want to think about how they were feeling with her missing. Winston would surely get the blame for her disappearance.

Their Television watching was interrupted by somebody opening the door. There next to one of the security guards, stepped in an over weight man. He grinned deviously at the four girls. "Line up," the guard who had entered with the man wearing glasses. By now, Courtney was getting used to this. She had gotten lucky that she had only been picked twice out of the numerous times. Usually it was one of the other three.

The man with the glasses paced up and down the row, taking time to study each girl. He took his time on finding the one he considered perfect for his needs. Courtney was starting to get bored and started examining her finer nails. "I need a manicure," she thought to herself. On her left stood Eden, who was playing with the brim on her fluffy blue hat. The two caught each other's glances. Eden smiled. But that smile faded when the customer said, "I want that one."

The guy, who's name was Melvin, stood in front of Lumina with a twisted smile on his face. Lumina looked up at him through her honey blond bangs. "Like hell you are."

Melvin laughed. "This little one has quit a mouth a on her." He grabbed onto her thin wrists and tried to pull her with him. Lumina fought back.

"No!" Dakota interrupted. "You can take me instead. Just leave her alone."

"Why would I pick you over her?" Melvin scoffed. "She's cuter. Now come on." Dakota grabbed onto Lumina.

"You can't have her." Lumina looked from Melvin to Dakota to Melvin again.

"I don't want to go," she said.

"Well that's too fucking bad," he said yanking on her harder. "You're my bitch for now and I can do what ever the fuck I want to do with you." Lumina pulled away. Despite her size, she was pretty strong.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! I paid for you, I own you."

"No you don't! I don't belong to anyone!" Lumina screeched on the verge of tears. She raised her hand and clawed Melvin in the face. He stumbled back wards as the scratch marks began to bleed. The tan haired guard roughly grabbed a hold of Lumina and smacked her across the face.

"Do as you are told you little whore." But this didn't stop Lumina. She kept fighting back. It took another guard to help the first one to get some control over the girl. The first one had to knock her nearly unconscious before they could get her in an able mode to have Lumina taken away. Lumina fell limp to her knees after receiving a blow to her head. Courtney, who was still a deep state of statement and disbursement at the brutality that was being used, stared at Lumina's bleeding head. The cold, hard girl she was talking to just minutes previous to this was now on her knees crying. It was just too diffrent for her.

The tan haired guard picked up the small child. "Make sure she visits Ryan after so he can decide her punishment," the other guard told him. The tan one nodded and handed her to Melvin. Lumina kicked in his arms.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya," he said with a grin. "I hope this hurts you as much as I will enjoy this." The guard fallowed Melvin out, keeping a close eye on Lumina just in case if she lashed out again. As she was taken down the hall, the three girls could still hear her pleas to be left alone.

"Where are they taking her?" Courtney asked breaking the silence. Dakota and Eden looked at her as if she was stupid. "Not that. I mean afterwards. Who's Ryan?"

"Ryan is the reason why we are here," Eden said in a venomous voice. She seemed even more disturbed by the earlier scene then Courtney. "He owns this business. Once girls get too old, he'll send out people to find new ones. Usually unsuspecting girls." Courtney blushed when she said unsuspecting. She never really thought about being careful around strangers.

"When you disobey one of the rules, you get sent to his office. I've only been there once. It was my first day and I acted like how Lumina just did. But after that, I've been careful so I never have to go back."

"What is the punishment?" Dakota asked quietly.

"It depends on what he thinks is suitable. For me, I had to spend 'special' time with Ryan," Eden explained. She shuttered at the memory. "But I've heard of other stories when some people gotten beaten or tortured in some way." Courtney broke down at the thoughts that ran through their minds what fate could befall Lumina.

Dakota tried to comfort her. "She's going to be alright," she said, not really believing it herself.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_At the Griplings._

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Mrs. Gripling sat on her living room couch as the police asked her question again. "What was your daughter wearing when you last saw her?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Gripling said with a tired sigh. "She was wearing her work out outfit before. But she probably changed before she went to that party. Didn't you already ask me this three different other times?"

"We're just checking mam," he said.

"It's been over a week! How come you haven't found her yet?"

Hesitantly the police man said, "Mrs. Gripling I know this is hard for you, but there is a very slim chance that we will find your daughter alive."

"What?"

"Usually after the first day of the abduction, the chances of her being kept alive drop."

Tears began to well up in Mrs. Griplings eyes. "But she has to be alive. I know she is."

"I know this is hard for you," the officer repeated. "But we don't think that we're going to-."

"Look, instead of just sitting here and talking, why don't you go out and look for her," Mrs. Gripling growled. "Now go out there and do your job and find my daughter!"

So far the only suspect was Winston since he was the last one with Courtney. But another witness said that she saw a boy let Courtney into the house. The police wasn't sure about that lead, because the house that she was said to have gone into had been abandoned for two years. When they went to search it, it was completely empty.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Back with Courtney**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That night it was only Courtney and Lumina in the room. Lumina sat on a small windowsill, looking out at the moon. Courtney was at her bed, resting her head against her knees. "So," Courtney started to say. "Are you doing alright?" Lumina didn't respond. "Well, are you?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I am feeling nothing," Lumina answered still looking outside.

"Ok then," Courtney said. After a couple minutes, Courtney couldn't take the silence much longer. "What's your family like."

"Don't have any." This caught Courtney by surprise

"Everyone has to have a family," Courtney said.

"I don't."

"But-."

"Just drop the subject."

"Fine. I was just asking, you don't have to be so rude about it," Courtney mumbled to herself. She tried to come up with a new topic. "Do you think that we will ever get out of here?"

"No."

"Why? It can happen."

"I have been here for five years," Lumina said. "It isn't going to happen any time soon."

"But don't you miss anything?" Courtney asked. "Don't you miss freedom?

"There is no such things as freedom in life. There is only freedom in death."

Courtney raised her eye brows as in to saw 'ok then…'. Dakota came into their room and went straight to her bed. "Do you think we will ever get out of here, Dakota?"

"Some days, I don't know." She looked at the disappointed expression on Courtney's face. "But I'm sure we will," she added quickly.

"I hope so," Courtney whispered.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OK, ending time! Is anyone going to review this time? Oh well, I have my loyal fans. Thanks for reading, even though it sucks, and maybe reviewing.**

**With love**

**CT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sad news everyone, I forgot I had this story. But it's ok because I am updating now. Heheheh….**

* * *

Courtney and her roommates were in the cafeteria again, trying to stomach another one of their grotesque meals. The only reason why anyone would eat this slop was to stay alive. That is, if you wanted to live.

Everyday the will to live grew dimmer in Courtney. She had lost track of time and forgot how long she had been in the prison. Every day was the same, and it was hard to tell when it was night or morning. She hadn't seen the sun in ages. The only time she was outside was being taken to a new customer, but that only lasted minutes.

Courtney looked around the room with a bored expression on her face. Her eyes became slightly larger. There was someone that she had never noticed before. This person was a boy dressed in white pants and a long sleeved red shirt. His hair long, wavy, and the color of sand. She was excited on seeing a person of the opposite sex that was near her age and she wanted to know more about him. So she asked Eden.

"Him?" Eden asked referring the boy who had entered the cafeteria. Courtney nodded. "Oh, you don't want to mix with Brian. He's Ryan's kid."

"Ryan?"

"The guy who owns us?"

"Oh," Courtney said quietly. "Tell me more."

"I don't know much, but I do know that he's thirteen." Eden noticed Courtney's disappointed expression. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping he was older."

"How could you get that? He's short!"

"I was just hoping."

"Any who," Eden went on. "He's been here longer then I have. And from what I heard, he brings in the most money. Isn't that sad? That freak doesn't care if he is giving up his own flesh and blood just to make some money. That's just sad."

"Yeah," Courtney answered absently mindly. Even though he was two years younger then she was, she still thought he was really cute. "Can we talk to him, or are we not allowed since he is related to Ryan and all."

"I think we can, but I don't think I've ever seen him talk. Well, that is to anyone besides his dad."

Courtney watched him walk past them. "I think I will try."

"Courtney, no! Don't risk it!"

"And what's the worst that can happen?" Courtney asked.

"Ryan could have you killed for attempting to make friends with his son," Lumina answered.

"Shut up, you shouldn't even be listening into our conversation."

"Maybe if you wouldn't talk so loud, then everyone wouldn't know what you are saying," Lumina said. She was drawing again.

"You know what, I'm not even going to argue with you. And I'm going to go try anyways," Courtney said putting a hand up to silence Lumina from saying anything else. Lumina shook her head in reply. "Do what ever you want, Blondie. If you get killed, it's not my fault." Lumina paused for a second. "No, you should go. If you do get killed then I will have less headaches and we won't have to put up with your whinnying."

Courtney rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Just as Courtney was going to get up, she saw a tall man dressed in a suit approach Brian. He had slicked back hair and looked like he had a lot of money. She watched as he said something to the thirteen year old, took him by the hand, and lead him to the table where the rest of the staff sat and ate at. He pulled Brian onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't leave. Brian acted like a doll through the whole thing. It was like he had no control over his actions and did what ever he was told to.

"Maybe I should wait till later," Courtney thought to herself. She sat back down.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to talk to him?" Dakota asked. She hadn't been paying too much attention. She was more focused on piling up her mashed potatoes and then flattening the pile with her fork.

"It's a good thing she didn't," Eden said before Courtney could answer for herself. "Because that guy, right there, is Ryan. And she would be in a lot of trouble if she tried to talk to either of them, especially Ryan with out permission."

Dakota looked up from her potatoes. "So that is Ryan? I was picturing someone a bit more muscular."

"Yup, that's him, the devil himself."

Courtney looked back at the table again. Ryan was playing with his son's hair. He said something that made everyone else at the table laugh. Brian rested his head against his father's shoulder.

"You know what would be really cool?" Eden said, breaking Courtney out of her train of thought. "If once a week, they would bring squirrels in here for us to play with. Then life would be more fun around here." This made Courtney confused.

"You are the most idiotic person I have ever met," Lumina said.

* * *

Later that night, Courtney was taken to another house to perform her duties again. It was a chilly night and she was stuck wearing a short skirt that was even too short for her taste. Also, it was neon green, which made it even more horrible then it already was.

This time she was taken to a college professor's house. His wife was gone for the weekend, he told Courtney. He offered Courtney a drink. Courtney took two, which was all she could handle. She was starting to feel sick and after all, it was her first time ever having alcohol. She wanted to have more because it made her forget. Forget all that was happening, everything that she had been through. It made her forget how stupid she was for ever trusting that what ever his name is guy and now she is stuck here, working as a slave. She wanted anything that would make her forget.

* * *

When Courtney got back, it was late. Around one thirty, she guessed. She had just fallen asleep, when she was awakening by cries. Courtney turns on the lights, which also wakes Dakota up.

"What's going on?" she asked tiredly. The both look over and see Lumina struggling in her bed. Dakota went over and shook her gently.

Lumina opened her eyes. She looked scared, but then once she realized where she was that expression turned back to her regular stone one. "Don't touch me," she ordered. She moved her arm out of Dakota's grasp.

"Are you ok?" Dakota asked. "You were having a nightmare."

"No I wasn't!"

"I'm pretty sure-."

"No I wasn't!" An awkward silence fell over the room. "Shut the fucking light off so we can sleep," Lumina snapped at Courtney. She lay back down and covered her head with her pillow.

Dakota got up and walked back to her bed. As she walked, she checked on Eden. Eden had slept through it all, even Lumina are yelling. "She is so weird," Dakota said as she got into her bed. "How could she not be awake?"

"I don't know," Courtney answered with yawn. After Dakota was back in her own bed, Courtney turned off the light and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**The end. Maybe the next chapter will come sooner then three months. But who knows. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and are waiting patiently for an update.**

**With Love**

**CT**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile. I've been busy with Christmas and all. But good news! I got shoes with ice cream cones on them from Santa! Yay! Now for the story.**

* * *

"What about this one?" Detective Michelle Bolton asked her co-worker. They had been working all night and day on a leads they had received on the Gripling case. She had gone two days without any sleep and very few breaks. Ms. Bolton was going through several suspects' profiles. "This guy was arrested today on charges of kidnapping and sexually assaulting a sixteen year old girl and for kidnapping, raping, and torturing a fourteen year old that he held hostage in his house. He said that he has some information on Courtney and is willing to talk to us if we lightensentences."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Dorian Marshall asked, tiredly. Michelle shrugged as she pulled back her brown hair. "It sure would have saved us more time." He said this under his breath.

"So what do you think?" She handed over the yellow folder.

Marshall skimmed it over. "Looks promising," he concluded. "Let's go and see what this guy has to say."

"I'll get the keys."

"Key? For what?"

"The car," Michelle said slowly.

"It's a joint building, Bolton."

"I know that. He was arrested in Maple Ridge, that's a two hour drive," Michelle said. "But if you are worried about gas, we can walk I guess. It might take longer but-."

"I thought he was in Sheltered Shrubs," Marshall interrupted.

"Didn't you read it?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"Then you get to drive while I sleep," Michelle said with a smile. She tossed her partner the keys and headed out the door. This has been a hard case, but hopefully who ever this guy is won't make is any harder.

* * *

Courtney was sent to a room with Eden, and (to much of her delight) Brian. She was sitting in front of a mirror trying to apply pink, glittery eye shadow. She could hardly concentrate to make it look good, not that it mattered, because Eden was trying to liven up the mood by singing what she was thinking. At first, Courtney thought it was amusing, which her reaction only encouraged this behavior further, but now it was just tiring and obnoxious.

"Ok, Eden," Courtney said with a tired sigh. "That's enough."

"Enough of what?" Eden sang with two hats on each hand. She couldn't decide between the green plaid beret or Hello Kitty head snow cap. Both hats matched her pink gingham super mini skirt and white camisole. She chose the Hello Kitty one, only because it was closer then the plaid one. "What do you think?"

"You are so weird."

"No I am not," Eden sang. She twirled her way over to the mirror. "Which one? Green or purple?"

"Neither, use pink or white or something. And stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

The blonde looked over at Brian to see if he was equally or more annoyed then she was. He wasn't. He was sitting near the window, watching a fly constantly hit the screen.

"Stop singing is what I mean."

"Why? Do you think I am a bad singer?" Eden sang louder as she outlined her eye with glittery eyeliner.

"No, it's just annoying me!"

"Sucks to be you."

Courtney growled and muttered curses towards her roomie under her breath as she finished getting ready.

The door opened. And in step two men, the security guy who Courtney learned was named Laurence, and some guy Laurence called Jim. "Line up," Lawrence ordered the three.

Courtney dropped what she was doing and went to the center of the room to line up. She stood next to Brian. "Get over there now bitch," the guard ordered Eden. Eden was still standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hat do it would look just so.

"One second."

"No, now."

"I said one second," Eden sang.

"Now!" He grabbed Eden's tan arm and yanked her over to her place. "Stupid bitch." When his back was turned, Eden stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eden," Courtney whispered harshly, "don't do that. You are going to get in trouble!" The raven-haired girl didn't say anything in reply, instead she just smirked.

The Jim guy looked them over. "I like her," he said, standing behind Eden.

Lawrence opened his mouth to say something when Eden felt the urge to object. "Um, how about no! What are you, like sixty?"

"You shut up," the blonde man ordered. "You get no say in this."

"It's my body."

"And Ryan owns it, so shut your mouth whore and do what you are told."

"I am not going with that guy."

"Is it her first time?" Jim asked.

"It would be my first time with some guy who needs to be in a nursing home," Eden said before Lawrence got the chance to say something again.

"Just take her, she can't do anything," Lawrence said. Jim handed over the money and made a move to get Eden.

"Don't even think about it or I will kick you."

Jim didn't listen to her threat, and going on Lawrence's word, he grabbed one of Eden's wrists and began to drag her away. A second later, Jim found himself his doubled over. The room was quiet. Courtney looked over at Brian with an expression of shock on her face. He didn't look worried though. Eden stood proudly over the man who had tried to buy her. "Told you so," she sang.

But her victory was soon ruined when Lawrence smacked her in the face and grabbed tightly onto her arm. "I've put up with enough disrespect from you since you came here," he growled. "I'm taking you to have a little visit with Ryan."

"I'm so scared," Eden said rolling her eyes.

"You can pick another one of them. I'll be back in a couple as soon as I drop this bitch off to get her punishment."

Courtney and Brian watched as Eden was drug out the door. Before the door was shut, Eden waved good-bye to them playfully, as if this was all a game. Courtney began to get the feeling of panic when she remembered what had been said about having to visit Ryan and what had happened to Lumina.

Jim looked them over and chose Brian, leaving Courtney alone in the room until one of them came back. As she looked out the window, she began to worry about what could be happening to Eden. Also, seeing the outside world reminded her of what her life used to be like. Before she was a slave for perverted people, before she was trapped for life. But looking out the window also gave her hope that she would join the outside world again and is reunited with her family and friends and that life would be normal again.

* * *

**I know that it's not long, but it's all I can do for now. I swear though that the next chapter will be longer and better. This one sucked. Sorry again for not updating for those who were reading and those who reviewed. When I get less homework, I will try to update again. And who is this guy that has information? Is he telling the truth or is he a crazy liar? If he is telling the truth, will it save Courtney and her new friends? And what will happen to Eden? To tell you the truth, I know as much as you guys do. So it will be a surprise for both of us!**

**With love,**

**CT**


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney had just returned back to her dormitory from another call. She was taken back when she saw that Eden had returned, looking safe and rather happy. "Eden, when did you get here?"

"Um, six months?"

"No, I mean when did you come back?" It had been two days since Eden had acted out and gotten herself in trouble.

"Oh, that. I don't know. Maybe ten minutes ago or something," Eden said. She finished putting on a second layer of pink glitter nail polish. "Isn't it pretty? It's all sparkly and shinny."

"Uh yeah," Courtney said, feeling rather confused by Eden's random statement. "What did they do to you?" Dakota looked at Courtney and shook her head in a way of telling her that this was not a good subject to have a conversation on. "I mean… Never mind."

"No, it's ok," Eden said. "I don't really care." She put the pink nail polish bottle on the table and picked up the electric green one. "I didn't have to do much. I got slapped a couple of times and had to give some blowjobs. Nothing big really."

"And that took two days?"

"Yup! What do you think?" Eden asked. She held up her hands to show off her freshly painted nails. The left was colored pink and right was green.

"They're lovely," Dakota said. "But you should take it easy Eden."

"Why?"

"You need to save up your strength for later."

"For what? So I can be sold to some fucking faggot again?" Eden practically shouted. She sighed and moved to the window. She watched what was going on outside. People walked down the sidewalk, not aware of the silent Hell that was going on the seemingly peaceful house. They didn't understand how any of those girls living in the house would trade anything to get what they had. They wanted their freedom. They wanted to be able to walk wherever they want and not have to be punished for doing so. They wanted feel the wind or feel the sun shinning down on them. But they were trapped in a dark, dreary house where it seemed that the sun would never get through to them. They were trapped in this darkness they called their lives for what it seemed like an eternity. They would never live, but they were never die. Every girl was a hostage in limbo.

"We're never going to get out of here," Eden said, her voice scarcely a whisper. "We're going to be stuck in this fucking place for fucking for ever."

"Did you say fuck enough?" Lumina asked, not looking up from another one of her drawings.

"I'm serious though."

"It's hard to take you seriously, especially when you over use the swearing. I do agree with you though."

"Don't say that girls," Dakota said. "It's time to go to bed and I don't want you all having unhappy thoughts before sleeping."

"What else are we supposed to be thinking here?"

"That is enough of that. You can't get anywhere in life if all you do is complain. Now go to bed!"

"Dakota, I don't know if you know this or not, but it's hardly even eight thirty," Eden said. "I don't go to sleep for like four more hours."

"I don't care. All of us are done for the night and I think it would be best for all of us if we get a good nights rest."

"You sound like a mom."

* * *

"Courtney, are you awake?" Eden whispered. Courtney opened her eyes to see her raven-haired friend kneeling at her bedside.

"What do you want?" Courtney murmured.

"I have an idea."

Courtney sighed. "Eden, I don't want to hear it. I'm not listening to anymore of your ideas after your last one." She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow.

"But this isn't like the last one," Eden said. "I thought through this one this time." Courtney removed her face from the yellow white pillow. She looked at her in disbelief. "Ok, so I thought through most of it. But that's not the point."

"And the point is?"

"That I have an idea to get us out of here." Courtney sighed loudly and once again took refuge from Eden and another one of her ideas under her pillow. She hoped that Eden would end this soon. Neither the mattress nor the pillow was something a person would want to touch or smell so closely for a long period of time. Courtney, being the weak stomached person she is, was just about to vomit. That would not be a good idea either because they still had a week or two until it was time to change mattresses.

"Courtney, I'm serious. I swear, this one is a good one!"

Courtney released herself from the horrid mattress and stared at Eden through the darkness. "How can it be good when you don't even know what you are doing?"

"I don't know," said Eden. "At least the first part. The rest we'll make up as we go along."

"That won't work."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going. Go back to bed Eden so I can get some sleep. I'm too tired to put up with you tonight."

"Fine," Eden said pithily. "I will just have to go by myself. I'll see you when ever then, Courtney." Eden went back to her bed where two plastic Wal-Mart bags sat. She had filled them with; some of skirts that would seem too short in public, a pair of tight jeans, a couple or tank tops, three of her that's, and a red sweat shirt that she had been wearing the day she was taken to this place.

Eden took another one of her hats, a black snowcap, off her the vanity and placed it snuggly on her head. "Good day I say to you, Courtney. If our paths ever so do meet again, I shall laugh at you because I got out of here before you." She finished her statement with sticking out her tongue at Courtney. She grinned, waved good-bye, and headed for the window.

"Eden, wait!" Courtney called in a whisper. "You can't go out there!"

"Yeah I can."

"If you haven't noticed we are not on the first or even second floor!"

"I know that," said Eden. She opened the window with much difficulty. Due to the age of the window, which had not been opened in some time, it was sticking. She was able to open it anyways. "That is why I am going to take the vines."

"What if they snap and you fall and you brake your neck."

"I would rather have a broken neck then be here."

"What if you get caught? You'll be killed."

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly," Eden said as she climbed up onto the windowsill. "Quote by Robert Kennedy."

"You would risk dieing?"

"I would rather die then be a slave."

"We're going to get out of here sooner or later."

"Maybe that sooner is now." Courtney stared at Eden, trying to make her change her mind. Eden held that glare and kept her own.

"Ok," Courtney sighed. "I'm coming too." Eden grinned and went back into the room. She threw Courtney a couple of bags, which floated back to Eden. As Courtney gathered up what she had and dumped it into the bags. Eden threw a hat to Courtney.

"Shouldn't we wake the others?" she asked as she put on the hat. "Wouldn't they want to come too."

"Nah," Eden replied. "It will be easier to travel without them. They can leave later on."

"Should we leave them a note?"

"And you said I was the stupid one. Then they, as in the those fags who are keeping us here, would get a better idea where we went."

"We don't know where we are going."

"That's not the point. Dakota and Lumina can take care of themselves. They'll make it out ok." Courtney looked at her slumbering roommates whom she was about to leave behind.

"Are you finished reminiscing? Let's go already!"

* * *

Eden and Courtney made it down the walls and slipped into the cold, dark night. "Now what," Courtney mouthed to her friend. Eden looked around. There was hardly any light. The only light was coming from a full moon. It was only part of what it should have been. A dark mist swirled over the face of the moon. Courtney shivered at the sight. Maybe it was moon, or maybe it was the coldness of the air. It could have been both. Either way Courtney was starting to get goose bumps on her arm. She hugged her arms around her body to get more heat.

"This way," Eden said. They walked across the lawn, heading towards the sidewalk. They had hardly made any distance when they heard someone yell at the "Stop there!" Courtney and Eden froze momentarily, but then broke into a sprint. "Stop!"

A gun was shot. Courtney stumbled. Eden turned around to help her. "I'm ok," Courtney panted. "Just keep going."

They ran as fast as they could into some wood area. Courtney began to wish that she wasn't wearing those tight jeans. Shots rang out three more times. "Fuck!" Eden swore as she grabbed onto the pained area of her arm. Crimson liquid began to seep through her fingers. Blood was also coming through her pant legs. She stopped running.

"Maybe we should go back," Courtney said. She stood beside Eden, trying to get a look at her wound.

"It's ok, it's just a scratch."

"But-."

"I see 'em!" someone called out.

Eden and Courtney looked at each other wild-eyed. "Leave," Eden said.

"What?"

"I'll let them catch me. Then you won't get in trouble."

"Eden."

"I can't make it anyways. There is no point on both of us getting caught. If you get out of here then you can tell someone and save us all."

"I won't leave with out you."

The sound of footsteps came nearer. Eden looked behind her and saw a light coming near them. "Go on. Just promise me that you will get out of here."

"Eden." Courtney stared at Eden and then looked around the woods. "Ok, only if you promise me you'll be alright."

"Whatever, just get going!" Eden pushed Courtney forward with upper arm. Courtney began to run. She heard Eden yelling at someone and a struggle. She would be caught for sure.

I have to keep going, Courtney thought to herself. She was about to start running again when she saw another person with a flashlight coming from the end she was going to be running. The light was not on her; hopefully she had not been seen.

"Oh fuck," Courtney swore silently. She was trapped. Courtney looked around to find a way out of the woods alive.

* * *

**That was crazy.**

**With love,**

**CT**


End file.
